User blog:JohnnyOTGS/The New Order's Inspiration
I normally don't talk about TV shows on my wiki (since my wiki is mostly about video games), but what is available now on Amazon Prime (a membership version of the store website) is a show based on the Phillip K. Dick novel: The Man in the High Castle which is about the world (mostly the United States) in an alternate timeline where the Axis Powers are the winners of World War 2. This has or have not inspired Wolfenstein: The New Order which is also in a world run by the victorious Axis Powers. however there are notible differences between the book (and the amazon show) and the game as well as some references that support this claim. How the Axis Won High Castle: It has been stated that one of the biggest contributors to the Axis victory is that a disgruntled worker who lost his job during the American Great Depression: Giuseppe Zegara assassinated Franklin D. Roosevelt (who was president at the time), thus removing him as an important asset in World War 2. Because of this, the US never recovers from the Great Depression and is unable to help the British and the Russians during the war (who the Nazis defeat easily) nor can they fight against Japan after they were attacked at Pearl Harbor. In 1947, the Axis take over the United States and the country surrenders to them shortly thereafter. The New Order: There are 3 timelines of Wolfenstein (and I, JohnnyOTGS have broken it up regarding which developer made the game: id Software, Activision and Bathesda/Machinegames. The New Order follows the Bathesda/Machinegames timeline. Though much of the timeline of World War 2 in this timeline remains much of the same, up until the Allied Invasion of Normady, in The Old Blood, there's a newspaper article that tells the story of the failed Allied invasion of Normandy that led to virtually the entire Allied Soldiers during the invasion killed and the survivors were captured. Thus it allowed the Nazis to recover their lost power from their fight against the Russians, and Blazkowicz's attempt to assassinate Deathshead sounded the death knell for the Allies as they lost Britain in 1948, and the Nazis dropped the Atomic bomb on New York later that year. On the Pacific side, the Nazis were able to aid the Japanese to gain the edge over the US and allowing them to secure their foothold in the Pacific. Nazi Technology High Castle: The Nazis use their own technology and know how to make more advanced machines and even make other Planets and Moons hospitable for human habitation. In High Castle, the Nazis were able to terraform and colonize on Venus. The New Order: The Nazis in The New Order have founded a secret Jewish society called Da'at Yichud who used human ingenuity to communicate with their gods and reverse engineer their inventions to make their own weapons and other inventions like to make indestructible concrete, and they can also colonize on the Moon and are making plans to Terraform and Colonize on Venus (which was found in a news article in the Gibraltar Bridge stage and there are meetings about it in the second London Nautica stage). Releations with Japan High Castle: Along with the Nazis, the Japanese were also able to occupy areas in the United States (though, the Nazis held the Lion's Share of the US). Though in the beginning of the book, the Nazis and the Japanese were able to retain a mutual relationship, but some leaders on both sides are pressured that tensions between the Axis factions are slowly becoming strained. The New Order: The precise relationship the Nazis have with the Japanese is unknown since there's not much documentation in the game. But what said in one news article that in the latter half of World War 2, the Nazis have invaded China (including the areas in China occupied by the Japanese) because of this, Japan was forced to seize all of it's occupied areas to the Nazis, and this is despite the Nazis' aid in the Pacific. But it's safe to assume that Japan remains independent but somewhat under surveillance by the Nazis. Hitler's Whereabouts High Castle: Hitler is very much alive, but his health is poor and in the book, was forced to step down as Chancellor. In the Amazon Prime Mini-Series, he's still the Nazi Chancellor but his health remains poor (and some of his advisors are fearing that his death is near, and that his death would cause a strain in the Nazis' relationship with Japan). The New Order: Hitler's actual whereabouts are unknown. This is because there's vague references to the Chancellor, in the first London Nautica stage, a Nazi solider says "Heil Hitler", but it might be a stand alone salute for Nazi patriotism since it's in an alternate timeline. There's also a man on the train to Berlin that looks a lot like Hitler, but it's unconfirmed that it's actually him. It is also unknown on who is the Nazi Chancellor in The New Order since in many news articles in the game, the Chancellor is mentioned as "Our Great Leader". It can be these 3 possibilities. 1. It's still Hitler, but chooses to not be mentioned by the media. 2. It's a new Chancellor, but chooses not to be mentioned by the media. 3. It can be Deathshead since he's the big contributor to the Nazi victory in World War 2 as well as the mastermind for the super advanced technology that helped the Nazi empire conquer the world, and the main antagonist in the game. Resistance High Castle: In America, there's a team of resistance fighters in what is called the "Neutral Zone", where the Axis factions have yet to lay claim to, and where a resistance faction determined to get their beloved country back. They have a central headquarters in a place called "Cannon City" which is in present day Colorado. The New Order: In Europe, there's a resistance fighting faction called the "Kreisau Circle" (which is based on a real German faction who fought against the Nazis during World War 2) that is determined to defeat the Nazis once and for all and have temporary hideouts beneath major cities (including Berlin). Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts